


Sunshine's Gone. Gone to Stay.

by chenah3h3



Series: Akira (Manga - AU) [3]
Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate titles: another excuse to gratuitously insert song lyrics in a really ham fisted way, Cults, Escape, F/M, Gen, Hiding, Kaori (Akira) & Shima Tetsuo - Freeform, Kaori (Akira)/Shima Tetsuo, Running, Running Away, Shima Tetsuo (Akira) - Freeform, Suspense, Tension, a fic i needed to write for catharsis after finishing the manga, does it count as an oc if they're based on a bg character w/one line?, letkaoriliveotomoyoucoward (/j)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenah3h3/pseuds/chenah3h3
Summary: Kaori takes that quote from Kiyoko to heart. A short fic set in an AU that follows the manga continuity.
Relationships: Akira & Kaori (Akira)
Series: Akira (Manga - AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine's Gone. Gone to Stay.

**_But when the weather starts to burn_ **

**_Then you'll know that you're in trouble_ **

**_Follow in the footsteps of a soldier, girl_ **

**_It is time to put your clothes on and to face the world_ **

  
  


For as long as she could remember, no other time made Kaori feel more alone than the dead of night. In that cold, impregnable darkness she lay awake. There was a doubtful look on her face. Although the cool air made it hard to sleep, her inner turmoil posed a greater challenge. 

Kaori stared intently across at Tetsuo. He slept soundly. Unsuspectingly. At least, that was her hope. From her view, the only chance he ever got at knowing peace was in his dreams. Kaori watched his chest gradually rise and fall with each breath. When her gaze landed on their hands, the knot in her heart twisted further. Since they’d grown close, he began clinging onto one of her hands as they went to sleep. He’d weave their fingers together; then - as if he expected her to let go - he’d put his other hand over hers. Now that he was unconscious his grip was loose. What kept Kaori from putting her plan into action was fear. Fear of many things. Failure was the most obvious. There were several points at which she could be caught. One wrong move; one stroke of bad luck. Kaori didn’t know whether it would be easier to see hate or indifference in Tetsuo’s eyes right before her end. Worse yet would be if she failed somewhere outside the Empire. Once they crossed the border - a generous assumption - they would be on their own. How long had it been since she was recruited? It was hard to tell - her days there all meshed together into a sea of bleakness. Worst of all, Kaori was afraid of letting her anxieties prevent her from doing what she believed was right. With that, she freed herself from her lord’s grasp and stepped away.

Once she reached Akira’s chamber, the boy rolled onto his side to face her. In preparation for that night, she let him take a long nap during the day. Kaori walked to his bedside and crouched to meet him at eye-level. “I’ll be back,” she whispered in the lowest voice she could muster. His small, vacant eyes followed her as she went to the terrace. Within the pile of junk she retrieved a leather satchel. Its contents included some dried foods, a thermos filled with water, a box cutter, a small book, crayons, spare clothes and cigarettes for bartering. She hid the bag under a hooded, navy blue cloak. Before she donned the cloak, Kaori untied the cape around her neck. For a moment, she considered wearing the fabric over her face. While concealing one’s identity was common outside, the cape’s red color was a giveaway to any denizen of the Empire. She recalled the day Tetsuo presented her with her uniform. The number of people who must’ve seen her in it since then was innumerable. She shoved the cape in her pocket and pulled on the oversized garment. 

From the sack, Kaori grabbed a smaller jacket. Its faulty zipper went high enough that the collar shielded half of Akira’s face. She returned to the boy and helped him get into it. As she raised the hood over his head, Kaori gently said, “We’ve got to be very quiet. Master Tetsuo needs his rest. Do you understand?” Akira blinked once. The boy was naturally silent, but Kaori figured a reminder couldn’t hurt. 

While the pair descended down the stairs, Kaori looked up at the sky. The moon was in its first quarter. Both the moonlight and glow of the stars calmed her nerves. Peering over at the cliffside, she reflected on the night watch. The guards were trained to subdue anyone who violated the curfew. Excessive force was not required, but it was encouraged. For all the terror they instilled in her, Kaori’s greatest concern surrounded Birdman. A bizarre fixture of the Empire, she heard rumors that he sacrificed the ability to sleep in exchange for his powerful sight. To her knowledge, there was no means out of the Empire that ran outside his purview. For their sake, she strove to stay as far from him as possible.

At the bottom of the steps, Kaori let go of Akira’s hand and motioned for him to wait. She took delicate steps into the frigid water. A few feet away was a raft that drifted onto the shore one morning. She set the bag down on one end of the boat. Then she held her hands out to Akira. To keep the boy from touching the water, Kaori lifted him with all her strength. She sat him down at the opposite end. Kaori raised one foot and placed herself in the middle. Once both her feet were in the raft, she unraveled the knot hidden underwater. She put the rope next to the sack. As she grasped a nearby pole, Kaori spotted a remarkably smooth and incandescent rock in the water. She pulled the rock out and offered it to Akira. The boy cupped the stone as though it were a precious object. Kaori took one final look at the palace. After a moment of silence, she stood up and began rowing. 

* * *

When the pair touched on land the throne was no longer in sight. Kaori scanned the cliff. The trail ahead was narrow and jagged. Various forms of debris littered the ground. Kaori swung the bag over her shoulder and guided Akira as they made their way up. She checked the ground regularly, pushing aside anything she thought would create a dangerous amount of noise. 

Once they reached the top, they immediately moved behind a boulder. Kaori peeked around in search of any incoming threats. She also made note of areas that were shrouded in darkness. When she was certain they could cross, the two scampered over to a battered car. At the precise moment they crouched against a tire, a bright light appeared. The light traveled down the road and hit the front side of the boulder. 

Kaori took slow breaths. She focused her ears on the sound of the guard’s footsteps. The sight of the man’s back nearly petrified her. The guard carried a flashlight in one hand and a machete in the other. A rifle hung on his back; on his belt two handguns rested in their holsters. A white mask covered his lower jaw. Kaori briefly panicked at the thought of him discovering the raft. She looked into the building behind them. The inside was pitch black. As soon as the guard reached the end of the road, Kaori took Akira and quietly moved in. 

It was difficult wandering in the dark, but she found a safe hiding spot behind an old desk. While Kaori waited for her eyes to adjust, a thought occurred to her. Seeing that the man still had his back turned, she shuffled towards the back of the building. She hoped for an alternate route. Sadly, the road petered off less than a block away. Right as she was about to go back in, the man turned his light into the building. Kaori moved at breakneck speed. She missed his sights at the last moment. The light hung mere inches from her face for an unbearable amount of time. Finally, the man moved on. To be safe, Kaori listened to his footsteps. With each second, they grew fainter. She returned to Akira, and the two walked back to the car. She reared her head cautiously over the trunk. The guard had turned a corner. Kaori made sure they were outside his range of sound before she took the boy’s hand and moved straight ahead. 

* * *

Huddled together inside another building, Kaori stopped to gather herself.  _ Halfway _ . She and Akira had made it halfway through the Empire wholly undetected. Just a few hours ago, the notion of escaping the palace itself seemed impossible. Kaori carefully observed each guard they came across. None of them showed any sign of alarm or distress. She would have expected Birdman to have sent the word out by now. Occasionally, Kaori checked Akira’s face to see how he was faring. Throughout the entire trip, his features remained the same. He continued to marvel at the rock she gave him before. While she looked around, Kaori said reassuringly, “We’re almost there. Just a little more, ok?” 

In the comfort of the shadows, she debated over what to do next. There was the option of seeking the woman called Miyako. Unfortunately, Kaori hadn’t the slightest idea of where to start. A single name wasn’t much to go off of. Her other choice was to go where she and her father agreed to meet in the event they became separated. The memory of him made her shudder. Was he even alive? If so, the guilt of placing the Empire’s target on his back filled her heart with dread. Akira’s mutterings shook Kaori out of her thoughts. “ _ Ma..sa..ru...Ki...yo...ko.” _ Her eyebrows formed tight knots. She’d heard him say those names late one night. She still wasn’t sure if he’d sleep-walked to the water that day or not. 

As they crossed a street, a sudden flash of light blinded her. Kaori froze. Her mouth opened as if to scream; nothing came out. Her heart beat louder and faster with every step the guard took. Out of instinct, she placed herself in front of the boy. 

When they were face-to-face, the guard looked her up and down. He spoke in disbelief. “Kaori?”

“E-Eiji?” she replied. Despite the shock, his voice came as a minor relief. Eiji was among the only members of the Empire she actually befriended. Early on, he served as one of Akira’s caregivers. Once Kaori was promoted, he and the others were reduced to her assistants. Although some grew to despise her, Eiji and a few others remained supportive. Then one day, without warning, he was reassigned. 

“What are you doing here?” Eiji asked sincerely. “Shouldn’t you be with-” he stopped himself once he recognized the figure behind her. “Lord Akira?” Silence. His eyebrows raised as the reality of what he stumbled upon became clear. The next words out of his mouth were permeated with hesitation and concern. “Kaori, where are you-”

“Eiji, please listen to me.” She waited for him to hush before she continued. “I know how things are out there, but Akira deserves a chance to live. Not as an idol, but as a boy.” Her final plea carried all the urgency, fear, and determination that she tried to reign in. “ _ Please _ .”

The man said nothing. Suddenly, he knelt down. From his back pocket, he drew a small flashlight. It took Kaori a few seconds to realize he was giving it to her. After she accepted it, he reached for his revolver and a box of bullets. “You know how to use this?”

Kaori swallowed hard and nodded. She packed the gun and the box neatly into the satchel. Meanwhile, Eiji produced a folded piece of paper. He unwrapped the paper and showed it to her. It was a map. Using his index finger, he pointed towards a route marked in blue ink. “We’re here,” he said as he tapped a large blue circle. “This goes through one of Birdman’s blind spots. The guys use it to slack off during the day. It’s empty right now. It’ll be dark, so use the light. When you get to the exit, you should see our banners. That means you’re out. Stay on this path, and you’ll end up in the bikers’ turf. Get through them to get to Lady Miyako’s.” To her astonishment, he handed her the map. “Keep it. It’s an extra.” 

With shaky hands, Kaori folded the page. She looked at him with wide eyes. “What about the morning inspection?”

He shook his head firmly. “Don’t worry. I’ve got time; I’ll come up with something. Follow me,” Eiji picked himself up and led her to a nondescript part of the street. With both hands, he raised a hatch. It was the entrance to the tunnel marked on his map. Before the two went in, he called for her one last time. “Kaori!”

“Yes?” she said. 

“Watch yourself. Take care of Lord Akira.” 

Kaori nodded politely. “Thank you.” As Eiji lowered the opening, she took Akira’s hand and turned on the light. 

* * *

It was early. To the east, a misty blue sky reluctantly surrendered to the light of the morning. A heavy breeze lifted the ends of the velvet drapes. The lord settled back into the mass of pillows. His mind was in a dense haze. His coarse, slovenly hair flew out in every direction. The cape he’d wrapped around himself now hung loosely on his shoulder. In another part of the room were the remnants of a long box. Chipped wood and metal hinges were scattered across the floor. Through dewy, red-rimmed eyes he gazed at the object in his hands - a silver chain necklace at the end of which was a pair of steel tags. With a single thumb, he tenderly traced the face of each tag. Meanwhile, his grip on the chain became tighter. The pressure he exerted threatened to snap to chain in half. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t go through with it. Instead, he sat there and counted the minutes until the drugs numbed him. 

  
  


**_Don't you feel your luck is changing?_ **

**_When everything starts to happen_ **

**_Put your head right next to my heart_ **

**_The beat of the drum is the fear of the dark._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oof, I thought Scenario A was going to be the hardest fic for me to write this month. I feel like I've been piddling this one to death. I like it, though. I took a slightly different approach to writing this fic. Rather then try to finish the whole rough draft done in one sitting, I just wrote a few hundred words each day. I think I like this approach better. 
> 
> I based Eiji off that guy from Vol 5 who tells Kaori to be careful when she goes to see Tetsuo after the demonstration. The song lyrics at the beginning and end are from Tears For Fears "Mother's Talk". The title for this fic was inspired by Bill Wither's "Ain't No Sunshine".


End file.
